bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakajima Shinichi
Nakajima is one of the few remaining bounts in the human world staying true to the ways of the bounts thus he has not sucked a living human soul like the rest of them mostly keeping to himself and growing stronger everyday because of it, he promised he would never follow his fellow bounts evil ways. Appearance Nakajima is a middle age man with a slight build standing at five feet seven inches and weighting at one hundred sixty seven pounds. He has white hair and yellow which is one of the things that show he is older then he looks and he wears a necklace with a small vile which is his doll's summon item. He usually wears a dark blue coat unbuttoned with a white button up shirt halfway open showing his pale white skin and a pair of dark colored pants with a pair of black sandels which help him fight when using his doll which is made of water. Personality Nakajima is man of integrity because of his strong sense of right and wrong with was a big problem for the other bounts. He follows all the rules and regulations of the bounts including the sucking of a living soul so he tends to be alone most of the time being silent and self-afficent. When it comes to being polite that is something he doesn't have because of always being alone causing him to get into alot of fights and arguments but he tries to solve it without fighting but his quiet nature makes it hard because he has hardly talked to anyone. He is a good man at heart trying to protect his fellow humans and other people who need help at anytime so he countinues to train so he can become stronger and a better person. History Back when Jin had come to take over the bounts and lead them to get revenge on the soul society he was excited and couldn't wait to get revenge on the soul reapers for killing his fellow bounts but something made Hikaru feel odd around jin causing mistrust and worry for the future of the bounts. When Hikaru had a chance he asked jin what his plan was to make them stronger so they could combat the soul reapers on even ground which jin told him they needed to eat living human souls instead of dead one's to gain power after hearing that Hikaru left the mansion and went somewhere else away from jin to take his own path. Now he is one of the only two bounts left in the world and he swears he will countinue to follow the rules of the bounts and live a good life in solitude alone at his hidden home. Powers & Abilities Hikaru having decided not to drink the souls of living people is not as strong as the others but is highly intelligent and a good hand to hand combatant to make up for his doll's strength. Enhanced Strength: Hikaru may look small but he can lift things two times his own weight like a slab of concreate a metal grate to help him fend off attacks from soul reapers and humans. Enhanced speed: When he was first born one of Hikaru's favorite past times was soccor so over the years he has increased his speed to the point that he appear without warning kind of like flash step but alittle slower. high intelligence: Hikaru has been highly intelligent since he entered middle school being number one in his class then through high school he can assume how a opponent will attack and come up with well thought out plans in a instant and if he knows the enemy is too strong he will pull back and think of a way to beat him using traps and his doll. Doll Wasser (水を,mizu) is Hikaru's doll. When in it's sealed form it looks like a small vial of water hung around Hikaru's neck by a small navy blue string. It is poured onto the ground where it will first become a puddle then reform into a humanoid shape of a small monster, with a cocky male personality. wasser is weak against fire-based or heat-based attacks due to the fact that he is made of water which means when he is dehydrated he needs time to reform leaving his master unprotected for a moment. *water body control: wasser can form and shape his body into any form that he wishes by simply thinking about it which can used to block attacks and dodge almost impossible odds unharmed. *water armorment: when in need of extra strength or protection from a attack wasser can fuse to Hikaru's body forming a battle armor increasing Hakiru's physical capabilities while increasing wassers power as well.